


A Kind of New Beginning

by 27summer



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27summer/pseuds/27summer
Summary: Valentina asks Juliana to have dinner but their signals get crossed.





	A Kind of New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Valentina goes on TV in the finale. Assumes Juliana and Valentina have agreed to just be friends.

Walking into the kitchen, Juliana spotted the bouquet of flowers sitting on the table. “Nice flowers, Ma. What did Panchito do?”

“They’re not for me. They were delivered for you,” Lupita said.

“For me?” Juliana picked up the card with the flowers, her heart beginning to race at Valentina’s familiar handwriting.

‘Juliana, we’ve both been so busy lately. I miss you so much. I thought we could have dinner tonight if you’re not busy. Maybe we could talk about everything. Give me a call with your answer. Love, Val.’

“Sweet,” Juliana murmured, tracing a flower with her thumb. She and Valentina had put some distance between each other after everything that had happened. The press had been all over Valentina with Eva’s arrest and they had decided it would be better to let things calm down before they tried to be together again.

And as much as Juliana hated it, it was the right thing to do. She had been so messed up after her kidnapping. She’d needed time to be okay again. And she finally felt like she was.

But being away from Valentina was hard. They had talked on the phone, texted, and met up every once in a while but it wasn’t enough. And lately, it was like they had no time for each other at all. They hadn’t seen each other in weeks or texted in three days.

“They’re pretty,” Lupita said, interrupting Juliana from her thoughts. “Do you know what dandelions mean?”

“No.” Juliana frowned. “What do they mean?”

“Maybe you should ask Valentina.”

“I’m sure she just picked something she liked.” Juliana grinned. “She wants to have dinner with me.”

“I’m sure Panchito and I can handle eating by ourselves,” Lupita teased.

“Yeah. I’m going to call her.” Juliana walked away, pulling her phone out. She really wanted to see Val. It had been too long.

\-------------------

“No, no, no. I’ll answer the door.” Juliana pushed past her mom. She didn’t want Valentina to be uncomfortable. Her mom was trying to be all right with her feelings for Valentina but it was still awkward sometimes. And yeah, they were just friends now but it was still better to avoid the situation.

“Hi, Val.” Juliana opened the door, her smile growing when she saw her. Valentina was so beautiful. She tried not to notice but it was difficult sometimes. “You look great.”

“Thank you.” Valentina fiddled with the red tulips in her hands. “These are for you.”

“Thanks. You didn’t have to do that.” Juliana took the flowers from her. “I love them.”

“I’m glad. You deserve beautiful things,” Valentina said, bouncing on her feet.

“Let me put them in water and we can go.” Juliana took care of the flowers and smiled up at Val. “Ready to go.”

“Great.” Valentina took Juliana’s hand. “I sent Aliro home. I thought we’d keep it simple and walk.”

“Okay.” Juliana squeezed Valentina’s hand. Corny as it sounded, she’d follow Valentina anywhere she wanted to go.

\---------------------

Valentina smirked at Juliana, her smiled growing at the petulance on her face. “It’s not that funny, Val.”

“But you laughed. That’s what I wanted and why I said it.”

“Cute.” Juliana stared at her. Just talking with Valentina made her feel lighter, more settled in herself. It was amazing how good it felt to being near her. “This was a good idea, Val. I’m glad we did this. I really missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Valentina shook her head. “I know it was the right thing but being away from you was hard.”

“It was,” Juliana agreed. “But here we are. Still as close as ever.”

“Yeah,” Valentina whispered.

“And we still enjoy the same things. Burgers in the park,” Juliana said, gesturing around them.

“Uh-huh.” Valentina blushed.” I know it’s kind of sentimental but I thought it would be fitting.”

“Fitting? What do you mean?”

“Well, we met in this park. And burgers were one of the first meals we ever shared. I thought it would be nice for the first date of new beginning to be here,” Valentina said.

“Date? Right, because we’re on a date.” Juliana was shocked but she hoped she’d covered it. Valentina thought this was a date. She wanted it to be a date and that was what Juliana wanted, too.

“You- you didn’t know this was a date.” Valentina’s face crumpled. “You thought it was nothing more than what we’ve been doing.”

“Val-”

“Stupid. I’m so stupid,” Valentina mumbled. “I thought the flowers would make it clear. What a dumb idea.”

“No, Val. I loved the flowers,” Juliana said, desperate to wipe the distress from Val’s face.

“I- You- I’ve got to go.” Valentina stood up.

“No.” Juliana grabbed her wrist and pulled her down.

“You didn’t know it was a date. You don’t want to be here like this.” Valentina clenched her jaw.

“I didn’t know it was a date. But I’m glad it is.” Juliana laced their fingers together.

“You are?” Valentina asked in a small voice.

“I am. Val, you’re all I’ve ever wanted.” Juliana squeezed her hand. “I know things have been complicated but I’ve wanted to be with you for so long.”

Valentina smiled bashfully. “Maybe I should’ve been more direct. I thought the flowers would be romantic.”

“The flowers?” Juliana flashed back to what her mom had said earlier. “Val, did the flowers mean something?”

“Yes.” Valentina nodded. “Dandelions mean new beginnings and requests for return of feelings. Red tulips are declarations of true love.”

“Val. That’s so sweet.” Juliana leaned in, pressing her lips to Valentina’s.

“I love you, Juls. And I’m ready to try again.” Valentina nuzzled into Juliana’s neck.

“That’s- that’s what I want. I love you, too.” Juliana ran a hand through Valentina’s hair.

“So I didn’t mess things up between us?” Valentina lifted her head, looking Juliana right in the eyes.

“No. It- This was perfect. You, me, our park, and some burgers. That’s all we need.” Juliana slid her hand to trace Valentina’s face.

“I’m so happy. You make me so happy.” Valentina kissed her again, pulling her close.

“I could stay like this forever.” Juliana pressed her forehead to Valentina’s.

“Me, too,” Valentina said.

“Come on.” Juliana stood up, tugging Valentina with her.

“What are you doing?” Valentina asked.

“Taking you for dessert. You bought dinner, I’m buying dessert. It’s only fair.” Juliana grinned at her.

“Sounds wonderful.” Valentina slung an arm around her.

“You’re wonderful.” Juliana cuddled close to her, content that they were together the way they should be. They had made it through the hard times and this would be their new beginning.


End file.
